


Красные бусы

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's necklace, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Portgas D. Ace mentioned, Post-Marineford, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Разгребая завалы после бойни при Маринфорде, Коби натыкается на красную бусину, скрытую под слоем щебня.
Kudos: 3





	Красные бусы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Beads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893477) by [Altiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria). 



Это должно было быть наказанием или, по крайней мере, считаться им. Коби заслужил это, когда встал между Акаину и Луффи, крича, чтобы адмирал остановил попытку убийства. Однако Коби ни разу не пожалел о своём поступке, даже сейчас, когда складывал мусор в большие мешки. Теперь он должен был помочь очистить Маринфорд — и это ничто по сравнению с тем, что Коби мог бы получить за свои действия. Он должен был поблагодарить Гарпа, который, казалось, очень легко к этому отнёсся, без сомнения, потому что он спас именно Луффи.

Коби взял большой камень и поднял его в воздух. Однако, заглянув под него, он остановился. Там лежала красная бусина, тускло поблёскивая и отражая пасмурное небо. Это казалось настолько неуместным, что Коби на мгновение растерялся, не понимая, с чего… о, теперь он вспомнил. Огненный кулак Эйс носил ожерелье из красных бусин, которое лопнуло, когда Адмирал Сакадзуки… когда это случилось.

Он осторожно положил камень на землю и наклонился вперед и аккуратным движением вытащил маленькую бусинку из земли. На ней не было даже царапины: стекло, должно быть, было сделано из прочного материала.

Луффи был спасён Джинбеем, вспомнил Коби, а Шанкс забрал тело Эйса после всего произошедшего. Луффи не мог видеть могилы своего брата, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попрощаться с ним должным образом.

Держа бусину в своей ладони, Коби испытывал какое-то странное чувство. По какой-то непостижимой причине ему не нравилась мысль, что на морской территории осталось хоть что-то от Эйса. Не потому что тот был пиратом и эта мысль вызывала у него отвращение, нет, а потому что Эйс должен был вернуться в море — в море, к которому он стремился. Всё, что он делал, находясь под стражей, казалось неправильным, и Коби это не нравилось.

Коби посмотрел на бусину, которую скромно держал в руке, а затем обвёл взглядом окрестности. Он был недалеко от того места, где погиб Эйс; возможно, Коби сможет найти и другие бусины. Тогда, возможно, он сможет отдать эти бусины Луффи, когда они встретятся в следующий раз, и у Луффи будет что-то в память о брате.

Он положил бусину в карман и продолжил своё занятие.

Остальные бусины было найти не так легко. Коби пришлось физически залезть в трещину и небольшой туннель, чтобы достать вторую. Третья, которую он обнаружил, была глубоко в грязи, другая плавала на куске льда, оставшемся в заливе. Еще одну он обменял на месяц ночных смен, так как она была у другого морского пехотинца, который нашел её и не хотел отказаться от своего «трофея».

Коби, возможно, пришлось пригрозить ему.

В конце концов, ему пришлось найти старый плакат «розыска» с изображением Огненного кулака Эйса, чтобы посчитать, сколько бусин должно было быть на ожерелье. Судя по изображению, он подсчитал, что ему всё ещё не хватает семи бусин из полного набора.

Коби удалось обнаружить пять из них во время уборки территории, две из которых он нашёл в мусоре. Он предполагает, что сильно извозился от своих попыток копаться в пыльных обломках.

Шестую ему безмолвно вручил Хельмеппо, который даже не смотрел ему в глаза, когда Коби обнял его в знак благодарности.

Последняя была найдена не столь неожиданным человеком.

— Пошли, сопляк, мы уходим, — проворчал Гарп, пытаясь забрать его для патрулирования. Вероятно, это был их последний раз, ведь если верить команде, то Гарп, похоже, уходит на пенсию. Никто не мог его винить: Луффи был известен как его внук, а Эйс был братом Луффи, что означало, что он также был семьёй Гарпа.

— Я… я не могу, — сказал Коби, стараясь говорить твёрдо.

— И почему? — Гарп смотрел на него устало, измученно сверх всякой меры, главным образом из-за своих эмоций, а не из-за своего тела.

— Потому что я ещё не закончил, — Коби выпрямился, насколько позволило его тело.

— Закончил что? — резко спросил Гарп.

— Я пытаюсь найти все бусины от ожерелья Огненного кулака Эйса, которое он носил. Я намерен вернуть утраченное имущество его скорбящей семье, — смело заявил он… и это вышло куда лучше, чем он предполагал о заявлении вице-адмиралу о поиске бусин пиратского ожерелья, и намерении вернуть это другому пирату.

Гарп приподнял бровь, прищурился и спросил.

— Сколько тебе ещё нужно?

— Только одна, сэр. Я быстро найду её и закончу любую работу, о которой вы меня попросите. Я не позволю этому помешать моей работе, сэр.

— Не надо, — вздохнул Гарп и сунул руку в карман. Хельмеппо резко втянул воздух, и Коби чуть не упал от облегчения. Там, в большой руке Гарпа, поблескивала красная бусина.

— Значит, ты их вернёшь? — спросил Гарп так по-человечески, и Коби захотелось шагнуть вперёд и обнять его. Но он этого не сделал. Это было бы ужасным нарушением субординации.

— Да, так и сделаю.

— Хорошо, только не говори ему, что она у меня была, — мужчина отвернулся, пробормотав что-то вроде «не заслужил этого», но Коби был уверен, что он не ослышался.

Коби шагнул вперёд и взял последнюю бусину из руки Гарпа. Когда Гарп разрешил ему пропустить следующий патруль, Коби решил, что это подарок за то, что он пытается сделать. А может, ему дают дополнительное время, чтобы правильно нанизать бусины вместе, чтобы они не были разделены, когда он вернет их.

Несмотря на то, что Гарп сделал это, Коби был в Маринфорде, когда Луффи и Тёмный Король Рейли вернулись в середине дня.

Услышав, что кто-то звонит в колокол, Коби резко повернулся. Он спрыгнул со своей временной койки, машинально сунув только что законченное ожерелье в карман, и побежал посмотреть, кто это делает. Издали, глядя вниз на огромную пропасть в центре Маринфорда, Коби увидел Луффи, стоявшего перед группой репортёров с опущенной головой.

Это был его шанс.

Коби набрал скорость, целясь не прямо в Луффи, а туда, откуда тот появился — вражеский корабль, который кружил рядом с островом. Он знал, что в глубине души Луффи направится туда, когда закончит, и Коби должен был убедиться, что он перехватит Луффи, прежде чем сделать это.

Конечно, Луффи нахлобучил свою соломенную шляпу обратно на голову и побежал к воде, а Коби оказался прямо между ними. Коби наблюдал, как выражение лица Луффи сменилось на удивлённое. Сделав всё возможное, чтобы сохранить свою стойку неагрессивной, он повернулся лицом к человеку, который вдохновил его.

Луффи рванулся мимо него, но Коби тут же сунул руку в карман. Сзади морские пехотинцы и репортеры увидят только Коби и Луффи, стоящих лицом к лицу. Они подумают, что Коби пытался ударить Луффи кулаком в живот. Казалось, что Коби каким-то образом попытался его остановить.

Но с его точки зрения, он прижал ожерелье Портгаса Д. Эйса — восстановленное его собственными руками — к Луффи; с его точки зрения, Луффи автоматически подошёл, сжимая бусины. Его глаза наполнились слезами, когда он понял, что ему дали. Луффи коротко кивнул, поблагодарив, а затем ушёл.

Сразу после этого Коби вернулся к своим тренировкам, готовый и стремящийся стать гордым морским пехотинцем, чтобы защитить жизнь. Любую жизнь. Даже потенциальную жизнь ребёнка Луффи, когда сам Луффи станет Королём Пиратов. Ибо Коби ни за что бы не допустил, чтобы подобная война повторилась во второй раз, если бы такой ребёнок появился на свет. Он и Луффи больше не будут повторять историю.

Два года спустя, когда Монки Д. Луффи снова появился на первых страницах газет, к поясу вокруг его талии была прикреплена нитка из красных бусин.


End file.
